Dr. Caballeron/Gallery
Season four Daring Don't Dr. Caballeron touches the ring S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron with the ring S4E04.png|Dr. Caballeron with the ring. Daring Do incapacitated S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron 'That's Dr. Caballeron to you' S4E04.png Daring Do talking to Caballeron S4E04.png Caballeron talks about his plan S4E04.png Daring Do warns Caballeron S4E04.png Rainbow and Daring find Caballeron's camp S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron and henchponies eating S4E04.png Caballeron and henchponies look at Daring Do S4E04.png Daring Do drops bag of bits S4E04.png Daring Do offers bits for the ring S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron "did have another buyer" S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron "we have a deal" S4E04.png Caballeron and henchponies scared S4E04.png Ahuizotl roars "Caballeron!" S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron frightened S4E04.png Dr. Caballeron fleeing S4E04.png Season six Stranger Than Fan Fiction Rainbow passes by ponies in Ahuizotl costume S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron at the Daring Do convention S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron face-hoofs S6E13.png Caballeron "all this fanfare around my archenemy" S6E13.png Caballeron looks at colt dressed as Daring Do S6E13.png Caballeron disturbed by Daring Do fanfare S6E13.png Salespony shows pamphlet to Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron throws pamphlet away S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron asks about Caballeron booth S6E13.png Salespony pointing to Caballeron booth S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron "I do not see the likeness" S6E13.png Rogue carrying a Daring Do body pillow S6E13.png|It's so hard to find good help these days. Caballeron tosses body pillow on the floor S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron leading his henchponies S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron "don't want to spend any more time" S6E13.png Quibble Pants "that's a great character" S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies cross in front of screen S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies about to capture Rainbow S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron emerges from the shadows S6E13.png|Sadly you can't really slow clap when you need your front limbs for walking. Dr. Caballeron "you must work for her" S6E13.png Rainbow pointing at Dr. Caballeron S6E13.png Rainbow pointing at the jungle S6E13.png Quibble "this guy's accent is all over the place!" S6E13.png|Caballeron is not used to being critiqued. Quibble Pants "no offense" S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron looking embarrassed S6E13.png|Must remain in character! Quibble Pants talking to Caballeron S6E13.png Caballeron talks about the Temple of Chicomoztoc S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron "as good as mine!" S6E13.png Caballeron "I just need the Amulet of Culiacan" S6E13.png Quibble "you came up with this over-complicated plot" S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron "I wouldn't call it over-complicated" S6E13.png Quibble Pants "okay, we're done here" S6E13.png Quibble Pants leaving the scene S6E13.png Caballeron commands Biff to retrieve Quibble S6E13.png Biff galloping after Quibble Pants S6E13.png Biff beats up Quibble off-screen S6E13.png Biff sets Quibble in front of Caballeron S6E13.png Quibble Pants "you can keep her money" S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron smacks Quibble's hoof S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron glaring at Quibble Pants S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron "I'm the mastermind here!" S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron "you will remain here until" S6E13.png Caballeron "if she wants you back in one piece" S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron "she will give me the amulet!" S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron "tie them up!" S6E13.png Caballeron holding the Griffon's Lock S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron "proof that you are an agent" S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron "I will continue my search" S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron "don't go anywhere" S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron laughing evilly S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron leaves while cackling S6E13.png Caballeron "we should thank you for escaping" S6E13.png Rainbow, Quibble, and Caballeron looking behind S6E13.png The Temple of Chicomoztoc revealed S6E13.png Caballeron "make sure they are secure this time" S6E13.png Caballeron holds Rainbow and Quibble hostage S6E13.png Rainbow Dash "you'll never get away with this!" S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron smug "won't I?" S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron "Daring Do is too noble" S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron gloating to Quibble S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron "no witty remarks this time" S6E13.png Quibble "this isn't the official Daring Do Experience" S6E13.png Quibble "a bunch of incompetent ponies" S6E13.png Quibble Pants "any level of safety!" S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron in utter confusion S6E13.png Quibble ranting to Rainbow and Caballeron S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron "watch where you are stepping" S6E13.png Quibble Pants "I don't take orders" S6E13.png Quibble Pants "some second-rate performer" S6E13.png Quibble "Supervillain School of Bad Accents!" S6E13.png Rainbow and Caballeron frightened S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies run away S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies running away S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble catch up with Caballeron S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron pulling a wall lever S6E13.png Dr. Caballeron searches for Rainbow and friends S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies drawn by sound S6E13.png Temple wall collapses behind Caballeron S6E13.png Cipactli roars at Caballeron and henchponies S6E13.png|Dr. Caballeron may want to consider a less hazardous line of villainy Caballeron and henchponies screaming S6E13.png Cipactli chasing Caballeron and henchponies S6E13.png Season seven Daring Done? Broken Somnambula in the village square S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron appears in a cloak disguise S7E18.png Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie watch A. K. run away S7E18.png Mrs. Trotsworth points at cloaked Caballeron S7E18.png Rainbow, Pinkie, and A. K. listen to Caballeron S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron speaking at the Get On Inn S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron continues to badmouth Daring Do S7E18.png Somnambula villagers listening to Caballeron S7E18.png Rainbow Dash starts addressing the villagers S7E18.png Rainbow Dash talking about Ahuizotl S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron starting to lose the crowd S7E18.png Rainbow Dash "if Ahuizotl had gotten away" S7E18.png Rainbow Dash "would have been swallowed up!" S7E18.png Rainbow Dash inadvertently badmouths Somnambula S7E18.png Rainbow Dash "I had no idea how special" S7E18.png Rainbow Dash "I bet if she were here" S7E18.png Caballeron speaks out against Daring Do again S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron badmouths Daring Do yet again S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "our symbol of hope!" S7E18.png A. K. Yearling leaves Somnambula in shame S7E18.png Crowd in the village square dispersing S7E18.png Rainbow Dash crying for A. K. Yearling S7E18.png Rainbow Dash tearfully glares at Dr. Caballeron S7E18.png Rainbow "what did Daring Do ever do to you" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron removing his disguise S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron reveals himself to Rainbow Dash S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron looms menacingly over Rainbow S7E18.png Caballeron laughs maniacally at Rainbow Dash S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "when I saw you" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "would not be far behind" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "leading her right to me" S7E18.png Rainbow Dash in a state of panic S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "break Daring Do's spirit" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "I can't have you running off" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron whistles to his henchponies S7E18.png Caballeron and henchponies surround Rainbow Dash S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron and henchponies drag Rainbow away S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron in the pyramid skylight S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "the shame of losing your dear friend" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron taunting Daring Do S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "that ancient magic from the legend" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "no flying in the pyramid!" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "good luck, Daring Do!" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron laughing evilly at Daring Do S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron and henchponies speed across the desert S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron and henchponies about to leave Somnambula S7E18.png Daring Do appears in front of Caballeron and henchponies S7E18.png Daring Do "not so fast, Caballeron!" S7E18.png Daring Do, Rainbow, and Pinkie surround Dr. Caballeron S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron surrounded by heroes and villagers S7E18.png Daring Do "you were just trying to sully my name" S7E18.png Daring Do "free to steal whatever you wanted" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "of course that was the plan" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "I just wanted the glowpaz" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "then I saw an opportunity" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "write you out of the story for good!" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron laughing about his evil scheme S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron gets in Daring Do's face S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "it didn't take too much to convince" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "you were a villain!" S7E18.png Daring Do "you're wrong, Caballeron" S7E18.png Daring Do "I'm never going to give up hope" S7E18.png Daring Do and villagers glaring at Dr. Caballeron S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "she ruined your statue!" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron "you're fools to believe in her!" S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron looking at the angry villagers S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron growling over his foiled scheme S7E18.png Dr. Caballeron and henchponies run out of Somnambula S7E18.png Mrs. Trotsworth puts up anti-Dr. Caballeron poster S7E18.png Season nine Daring Doubt Rainbow and Fluttershy spy on Martingale S9E21.png Rainbow spies on Groom Q. Q. Martingale S9E21.png Caballeron and henchponies in disguise S9E21.png Martingale giving book to Citrine Spark S9E21.png Rainbow Dash confronting Martingale S9E21.png Rainbow "up to your old tricks again" S9E21.png Rainbow Dash "just like in Somnambula!" S9E21.png Rainbow Dash "make Daring Do look bad!" S9E21.png Fluttershy asks Martingale to sign her book S9E21.png Martingale "I am just a simple author" S9E21.png Martingale "who should I make it out to?" S9E21.png Rainbow looks at grinning Fluttershy S9E21.png Rainbow smacks Martingale's book away S9E21.png RD causing a scene at Martingale's book signing S9E21.png Martingale declares the book signing over S9E21.png Martingale "take a free copy of my book" S9E21.png Rainbow and Fluttershy crowded by fans S9E21.png Rainbow Dash flying over the crowd S9E21.png Groom Q. Q. Martingale walking away S9E21.png Rainbow "let you get away with this" S9E21.png Martingale "get away with what?" S9E21.png Martingale "telling my side of the story" S9E21.png Rainbow Dash "you mean lying!" S9E21.png Martingale "everything in A. K. Yearling's books" S9E21.png Martingale "Daring Do and the Quetzal's Quest" S9E21.png Martingale "the Fangthorn Flowers are red" S9E21.png Groom Q. Q. Martingale "when in fact" S9E21.png Rainbow Dash "more of an editor's mistake" S9E21.png Groom Q. Q. Martingale "if that is wrong" S9E21.png Martingale "other, bigger things are, too" S9E21.png Martingale "take a look, it's in my book" S9E21.png Fluttershy offers Martingale's book to Rainbow S9E21.png Rainbow Dash flies away from Martingale S9E21.png Martingale sighing behind Fluttershy S9E21.png Fluttershy "is something wrong?" S9E21.png Martingale "terrible being misunderstood" S9E21.png Martingale "it is true in the past" S9E21.png Martingale "I have not been as nice" S9E21.png Martingale "but I have my reasons!" S9E21.png Martingale wiping away his tears S9E21.png Fluttershy "want to talk about what happened?" S9E21.png Martingale "my team and I were only" S9E21.png Martingale transitioning to a flashback S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron and henchponies digging S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron blowing at the dirt S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron finds an artifact S9E21.png Biff, Rogue, and Withers excited S9E21.png Daring Do swoops down on Caballeron S9E21.png Daring Do snatches Caballeron's artifact S9E21.png Daring claims an artifact from Caballeron S9E21.png Caballeron proposes team-up with Daring Do S9E21.png Daring Do flying away with the artifact S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron finds Daring Do's home S9E21.png Fluttershy accuses Caballeron of selling artifacts S9E21.png Groom Q. Q. Martingale "only because I had to" S9E21.png Caballeron steals the Ring of Scorchero S9E21.png Daring Do breaks free from her captors S9E21.png Daring Do giving chase after Caballeron S9E21.png Caballeron observes Daring Do and Ahuizotl S9E21.png Fluttershy "destroy a lot of ancient sites" S9E21.png Fluttershy "the homes of the animals" S9E21.png Martingale "I felt it was my duty" S9E21.png Martingale "thank you for listening" S9E21.png Martingale asking for Fluttershy's name S9E21.png Martingale pulling off his disguise S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron reveals his true identity S9E21.png Caballeron "merely a nom de plume" S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron "my team could use" S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron charming Fluttershy S9E21.png Caballeron "have you ever thought" S9E21.png Caballeron "of being an adventurer?" S9E21.png Fluttershy "who, me?" S9E21.png Fluttershy grins with excitement S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron smirking at Rainbow Dash S9E21.png Fluttershy leaving with Dr. Caballeron S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron's map of Tenochtitlan Basin S9E21.png Tonatiuh's temple in the distance S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron grins at Tonatiuh's temple S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron beckons his team to follow S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron looking surprised S9E21.png Caballeron "watch where you put your hooves" S9E21.png Caballeron "we do not want to disturb" S9E21.png Caballeron "the fragile jungle ecosystem" S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron and his team in the jungle S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron "unlike Daring Do" S9E21.png Fluttershy crouches under jungle vines S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron getting mad at Rogue S9E21.png Caballeron "don't you know that's poison?!" S9E21.png Caballeron and Rogue look at Fluttershy S9E21.png Fluttershy "don't want you to get hurt" S9E21.png Rogue "but I'm hungry" S9E21.png Fluttershy calls out to Caballeron and Rogue S9E21.png Fluttershy unfurls apples and apple juice S9E21.png Caballeron "you are willing to share?" S9E21.png Fluttershy "having an adventure with friends!" S9E21.png Fluttershy shares food with Caballeron's team S9E21.png Caballeron's team sees jungle cats approach S9E21.png Little white cat appears before Caballeron S9E21.png Little white cat hisses at Dr. Caballeron S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron and Fluttershy run away S9E21.png Caballeron and Fluttershy race through jungle S9E21.png Fluttershy screeching to a halt S9E21.png Fluttershy facing the jungle cats S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron "that's crazy!" S9E21.png Caballeron retreats into the bushes S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron "how did you do that?" S9E21.png Caballeron "more talented than I realized" S9E21.png Fluttershy "I'm having the best time" S9E21.png Caballeron and henchponies like Fluttershy S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron looking at his map S9E21.png Caballeron and team look at path ahead S9E21.png Caballeron's team in front of temple stairs S9E21.png Biff "how about we take the shortcut?" S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron "how about you be quiet?!" S9E21.png Fluttershy standing behind Biff S9E21.png Caballeron "let's just follow the map" S9E21.png Biff looking disappointed S9E21.png Caballeron's team climbs the stairs S9E21.png Caballeron's team reaches top of stairs S9E21.png Overhead view of the temple entrance S9E21.png Caballeron's team looks up at the sun S9E21.png Caballeron stands over shrinking shadow S9E21.png Caballeron waiting for the entrance to open S9E21.png Withers collapses with exhaustion S9E21.png Fluttershy slowly approaches the hive S9E21.png Fluttershy lures fly-ders away from Withers S9E21.png Caballeron's team cheers for Fluttershy S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron impressed with Fluttershy S9E21.png Caballeron's team at the temple entrance S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron looking up at the sun S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron holding a crystal relic S9E21.png Caballeron placing crystal relic on pedestal S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron places the relic on pedestal S9E21.png Caballeron looks at brightly-lit pedestal S9E21.png Caballeron shields his eyes from blinding light S9E21.png Temple lights up with array of light beams S9E21.png Entrance to Tonatiuh's temple opening S9E21.png Entrance to Tonatiuh's temple is open S9E21.png Caballeron "the sun moves and it closes!" S9E21.png Caballeron and team charge into the temple S9E21.png Caballeron brushing away spider webs S9E21.png Caballeron enters chamber of the Talisman S9E21.png Talisman floats in middle of the chamber S9E21.png Caballeron "could not be moved by magic" S9E21.png Caballeron gesturing toward the Talisman S9E21.png Caballeron "our journey has been for nothing!" S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron wailing overdramatically S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron "you are too kind" S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron "never ask that of you" S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron "it might be dangerous!" S9E21.png Fluttershy "I want to do it!" S9E21.png Fluttershy flying up to the Talisman S9E21.png Fluttershy surrounded by lava geysers S9E21.png Caballeron's team worried about Fluttershy S9E21.png Biff zooming off-screen S9E21.png Temple bust crashes next to Caballeron S9E21.png Caballeron gallops across the fallen bust S9E21.png Fluttershy overwhelmed by lava geysers S9E21.png Fluttershy plummets toward the lava S9E21.png Fluttershy saved by Dr. Caballeron S9E21.png Caballeron pulls Fluttershy to safety S9E21.png Caballeron and Fluttershy surrounded by lava S9E21.png Fluttershy and Caballeron gallop across bridge S9E21.png Lava geysers in Talisman chamber die down S9E21.png Henchponies happy that Fluttershy is safe S9E21.png Fluttershy "thanks, everypony" S9E21.png Fluttershy gives Talisman to Caballeron S9E21.png Caballeron wearing the Truth Talisman S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron grinning sinisterly S9E21.png Caballeron hears Daring Do's voice S9E21.png Daring and RD confronts Caballeron's gang S9E21.png Fluttershy "only want to study the Talisman" S9E21.png Fluttershy asking "right, Dr. C?" S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron sweating and tongue-tied S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron compelled to answer no S9E21.png Fluttershy shocked by Caballeron's answer S9E21.png Daring Do "he's holding Tonatiuh's Talisman" S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron turns away in shame S9E21.png Rainbow Dash "isn't that right?!" S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron angrily answers "no!" S9E21.png Caballeron "that was the original reason" S9E21.png Caballeron "henchponies and I have come to value" S9E21.png Caballeron and henchponies in agreement S9E21.png Ahuizotl confronting the temple intruders S9E21.png Guardian-goyles confront the intruders S9E21.png Ponies menaced by guardian-goyles S9E21.png Guardian-goyles attacking the ponies S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron calls out to Fluttershy S9E21.png Caballeron ducks under guardian-goyle's claw S9E21.png Caballeron "can't you ask them to stop" S9E21.png Guardian-goyle menacing Rainbow Dash S9E21.png Caballeron "similar creations in Flankladesh" S9E21.png Rainbow Dash flies away from guardian-goyle S9E21.png Guardian-goyles chase and attack ponies S9E21.png Daring Do thinking "not yet!" S9E21.png Daring asks Caballeron about Diamond of Lapis Lux S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron answering "yes!" S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron resisting the Truth Talisman S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron compelled to repeat "yes!" S9E21.png Caballeron groaning with frustration S9E21.png Caballeron holds Diamond of Lapis Lux S9E21.png Caballeron "how did you know I stole it?!" S9E21.png Daring Do "lucky guess" S9E21.png Daring Do "hold it high!" S9E21.png Caballeron holds diamond up high S9E21.png Light reflects off of Diamond of Lapis Lux S9E21.png Guardian-goyles blinded by the light S9E21.png Guardian-goyles hate the bright light S9E21.png Fluttershy "you two make a great team!" S9E21.png Rainbow "not sure how I feel about that" S9E21.png Biff "gonna have to work together" S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron getting mad at Biff S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron surprised by Biff's idea S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron "actually a good idea" S9E21.png Good guys and bad guys join forces S9E21.png Daring Do "a truce until we escape?" S9E21.png Daring Do distrustful of Caballeron S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron incapable of lying S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron "all together!" S9E21.png Good guys and bad guys work together S9E21.png Ponies push down the temple door S9E21.png Good guys and bad guys have an escape S9E21.png Caballeron escaping the Talisman chamber S9E21.png Caballeron and Daring escape Talisman chamber S9E21.png Ahuizotl filing his claws S9E21.png Ahuizotl notices Caballeron behind him S9E21.png Ahuizotl approaching Dr. Caballeron S9E21.png Ahuizotl about to grab Dr. Caballeron S9E21.png Ahuizotl picks up Caballeron with tail claw S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron in Ahuizotl's grasp S9E21.png Caballeron removing the Truth Talisman S9E21.png Caballeron tosses the Truth Talisman away S9E21.png Ahuizotl "if I wanted to play games" S9E21.png Ahuizotl dropping Dr. Caballeron S9E21.png Ahuizotl trying to grab Daring Do S9E21.png Ponies dashing madly for the exit S9E21.png Ahuizotl running ahead of the ponies S9E21.png Ahuizotl trying to grab Rainbow Dash S9E21.png Ponies keep Talisman away from Ahuizotl S9E21.png Rogue joins his allies in the corridor S9E21.png Ponies confused by Rogue's statement S9E21.png Rogue giving Talisman to Caballeron S9E21.png Caballeron puts the Talisman back on S9E21.png Caballeron and Rogue hear Ahuizotl S9E21.png Ponies inside a crumbling corridor S9E21.png Fluttershy "nopony ever asked Ahuizotl" S9E21.png Fluttershy "he must have a reason" S9E21.png Rainbow Dash "he's just the bad guy!" S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron "and me as well" S9E21.png Caballeron "I had to change my ascot" S9E21.png Caballeron realizing what he just said S9E21.png Caballeron tosses the Talisman away S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron and Rainbow look worried S9E21.png Fluttershy giving Ahuizotl a chance S9E21.png Daring and Caballeron feeling guilty S9E21.png Ahuizotl blowing his nose S9E21.png Daring and Caballeron touch the Talisman S9E21.png Daring "I thought I was protecting them" S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron "stealing them to get rich" S9E21.png Ahuizotl glaring at Dr. Caballeron S9E21.png Dr. Caballeron "you had a noble cause" S9E21.png Ahuizotl "I get that a lot" S9E21.png Rainbow "listening-to-everypony thing" S9E21.png Fluttershy "it doesn't always mean" S9E21.png Fluttershy "everycreature deserves kindness" S9E21.png Ahuizotl "on one condition!" S9E21.png Ahuizotl "you swear to never steal" S9E21.png Ahuizotl "from the Tenochtitlan Basin" S9E21.png Ahuizotl holding out the Talisman S9E21.png Daring and Caballeron look at the Talisman S9E21.png Daring and Caballeron swear on Talisman S9E21.png Daring Do "write that in my next book" S9E21.png Caballeron "you're actually A. K. Yearling?" S9E21.png Daring Do "don't tell anypony!" S9E21.png Caballeron and Ahuizotl getting an idea S9E21.png A. K. and Martingale's empty book signing S9E21.png Rainbow Dash "your first co-written novel" S9E21.png A. K. Yearling "we've been upstaged" S9E21.png Miscellaneous Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds cover.jpg|Wonder what Caballeron's so angry about. Season 4 poster.jpg Dr. Caballeron series 3 trading card.jpg Dr. Caballeron series 3 trading card back.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg pt:Dr. Caballeron/Galeria